Gangenders
by Kenshin-Himura4
Summary: Well, I had this up, but it was deleted, dunno why, Rio, a teenage boy's mother is murdered, he has joined a group of people known as the Gangenders
1. In the Beginning

On the sad and dark days of New York City of America Rio the odd seventeen year old five foot eight silver haired boy found himself awake from a nightmare. Rio looked at his clock, in a rush Rio ran downstairs to eat his breakfast, Rio was late for school. After breakfast Rio got changed and ran to the underground parking lot and then stashed his books in his nineteen eighty-seven Corvette. Then turned the keys, changed gears and pushed the pedal.   
  
"Oh blast I'm late dang it!" Rio yelled. "I'm late for my blasted history test!" Rio yelled again, then his cell phone rang as he stopped for a red light.   
  
"Yes?!" Rio yelled,   
  
"Is this Rio Rembark?" a man said on the phone,   
  
"Yes this is" Rio answered   
  
"I am sorry, but your mom has been murdered by the red horn gang" the man answered to Rio   
  
"What!" Rio screamed almost turning into a pole.   
  
"Yes, she was found in the dumpster on 14th avenue" the man on the phone continued.Rio stopped on the side of the road.   
  
"Please come to 134th street" the man on the phone said, and then hung up.   
  
"I-I-I cant believe it" Rio said starting to cry a little. Rio took his cell phone and called school.   
  
"I-I-I cant come to-to to school" Rio said with a tear running down his face. Rio drove to 134th street, and found a man in a long dark suit standing on the sidewalk. Rio opened the drivers side door and shut it furiously, then walked to the man.   
  
"Are you the man that called me?" Rio asked.   
  
"Yes I am" the man answered.   
  
"I want to know who you are" Rio said anxiously.   
  
"Do you really want to know?" the man asked   
  
"Yes" Rio replied.   
  
"I am a Gangender, working for Fantasia" the man said.   
  
"What is a Gangender?" Rio asked.   
  
"Gangenders are-Get down!" he yelled, Rio fell to his knees. The man took out a pistol and shot a man aiming for Rio straight in the middle of his head.   
  
"Who was that?" Rio asked.   
  
"I will explain later, for now we need to leave" the man said. They went into Rio's car and drove off.   
  
~Moments after~  
  
"Where are we" Rio asked.   
  
"We are at the Fantasia warehouse," the man said.   
  
"My name is Jack Franzier, the organization of Fantasia is a group of, let me say terminators, we kill gangsters and are mainly after a man code name Ross; we havent figured out his real name, he is supposedly the man who planned to kill your mother, and is trying to kill you, we do not know why" the man explained.   
  
"I guess you want me to join your organization." Rio said.   
  
"Exactly." the man said   
  
"I do not know" Rio said   
  
"Think about it over night" Jack said.   
  
"I will" Rio said, then walked to his car and drove off. As Rio drove he suddenly got tossed off the road. Rio woke up to find himself strapped on a chair.   
  
"What the hell is this?" Rio yelled.   
  
"You are at the death corps, home of the drug dealers" a man in black said.   
  
"Let me go!" Rio screamed.   
  
"I believe that I cannot do that," the man said.   
  
"You will regret this!" Rio yelled.   
  
"No I won't, not if youre dead," the man said laughing. Then a young man came from the air and kicked the man in black down to the ground. "Let em free or else your dead punk!" the young man said in a cool voice.   
  
"O-o-ok" the man said choking, and then the young man let him get up pointing a rifle to his head. The man in black untied Rio. The young man threw him to the ground.   
  
"Good, I'll let you go free this time, but next time itll be different" the young man said   
  
"Who are you?" Rio asked.   
  
"I am Zack Henderton," the young man answered   
  
"I am Rio Rembark, nice to meet you Zack" Rio said putting his hand out to shake with Zack. Zack put his hand out and they shaked hands.   
  
"Come on. We should go" Zack said.   
  
"You're right, lets go." Rio answered. Then they started walking to Zacks car.   
  
"I always have my car wit me," Zack said, opening his door. They arrived at the Fantasia warehouse.   
  
"Why do we come here?" Rio asked.   
  
"Because you can't stay at your house anymore my friend" Zack answered. Then got out of the car.   
  
"Why not?" Rio asked.   
  
"Because you just can't! Now shut up!" Zack yelled.   
  
"Ok man, dont have to freak out," Rio said.   
  
"Sorry, I just don't like answering questions" Zack said in reply.   
  
"I can see hear that" Rio murmured to himself. Then they went inside of the warehouse.   
  
"What the hell took you so long, Zack!" Jack yelled.   
  
"What the heck! I had to take care of some other stuff," Zack answered.   
  
"What other stuff can you be doing?" Jack said. "Like saving Rio here" Zack said.   
  
"Saving Rio?" Jack answered in confusion.   
  
"That's right he helped me," Rio said.   
  
"Well then I guess it's ok" Jack said. Then a lady came running down the halls.   
  
"Sir, we have a problem, some woman is being attacked by a gangster," the lady said.   
  
"What!" Jack yelled.   
  
"Rio need you to answer this question quickly," Jack said.   
  
"Do you want to join Fantasia?" Jack asked.   
  
"Of course!" Rio answered.   
  
"Then you and Zack go" Jack answered.   
  
"Come on Rio, let's go!" Zack yelled. Then they ran to the car and opened the doors and left.   
  
"There he is!" Rio yelled.   
  
"You don't have to yell" Zack said.   
  
"Now you're telling me this" Rio replied   
  
"Yes, come on let's get em" Zack said, and they ran out of the car.   
  
"Hey you!" Rio yelled.   
  
"Huh?" the man said.   
  
"Let her go!" Rio yelled.   
  
"Of course" the man said smiling. Then he took out his pistol and shot at Rio. Rio was to fast, then Rio jumped high into the sky and came zooming down like a bullet and kicked the man right in the face and almost broke his jaw. "Did I tell you I'm a master martial artist?" Rio asked. The man didn't answer.   
  
"I would like an answer" Rio said sarcastically.   
  
"Oh well" Rio said. Then punched the guy in the gut to knock him out.   
  
"Are you ok, lady?" Zack said crouching down. Rio had one of those sweat drops from anime shows.   
  
"What are you doing!" Rio yelled furiously.   
  
"I'm helping the citizen" Zack answered.   
  
"You didn't do one thing, Rio said.   
  
"Yes I did" Zack said in reply.   
  
"What!" Rio snapped back.   
  
"I helped the wounded" Zack answered.   
  
"You're useless" Rio said.   
  
"Useless!" Zack snapped.   
  
"Yes useless" Rio said calmly.   
  
"I'll show you useless!" Zack said getting up.   
  
"Stop, both of you!" the young lady answered. Zack went rushing down to her.   
  
"I'm sorry did I scare you, anything?" Zack asked.   
  
"Yes you scared me, so just leave me alone" the young lady answered, staring at Rio dreamily. Zack shifted at who he was looking at over and over between Rio and the young lady.   
  
"What is your name?" Zack asked.   
  
"My name is-is-is Alice!" she said come to her senses.   
  
"Well Alice" Zack said.   
  
"Why don't you drive with us?" Zack asked.   
  
"Ok!" Alice answered in delight. 


	2. The Assassin Encounter

As they drove they actually started to talk.   
  
"So Alice, why were you on the streets alone" Rio asked.   
  
"Because my car was stolen by some thugs" Alice replied.   
  
"Thugs are still on the streets?" Zack asked.   
  
"Yes" Alice answered. As they arrived at the warehouse   
  
"Well we're here" Zack said opening his door to get out. As Rio was walking Alice came up beside him.   
  
"So you're a pretty boy," Alice said.   
  
"Huh?" Rio answered confusingly.   
  
"I said-"   
  
"Hello, I see you brought the girl with you" Jack said.   
  
"Yeah, you gotta problem wit dat, Jack?" Zack asked.   
  
"No, of course not" Jack answered.   
  
"Why don't Alice and Rio go to the Lounge?" Jack asked?   
  
"Yeah, you toos should go there" Zack said.   
  
"Ok" they both replied. Then they walked off threw the halls.   
  
"Why did you bring the girl?!" Jack yelled furiously.   
  
"Why did you tell thems two to go to the Lounge?!" Zack answered back.   
  
"Well um-"   
  
"Well um yourself Jack! It's because you're stupid!" Zack yelled. "I can't believe that yous our capin'" Zack uttered.   
  
"What did you say?!" Jack yelled.   
  
"Non or yous beeswax" Zack answered.   
  
"Well it's dang right my beeswax" Jack said.   
  
"Man! Im tired of this shit!" Zack yelled angrily and walked off.   
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me Zack!" Jack yelled. "I said dont-"   
  
Jack was cut off, with a gunshot.   
  
"What?" Zack said turning around. "Oh no!" Zack screamed in shock. "Rio, Alice!" he screamed. "I need help!" he screamed once again. Then ran to Jack.   
  
"Whats wrong?!" Rio yelled running to the two "Oh my god" Rio said.   
  
"I turned and-"   
  
"And I came for the kill" a voice from the shadows cut Zack off.   
  
"Who are you?!" Zack screamed.   
  
"I am Lee Wong" a voice came again and then a man came walking out of the shadows. "I have come to put the Fantasia organization out of order" the man in a martial arts outfit answered.   
  
"Zack! Stay away from him!" Rio yelled to Zack. "Why should I?!" Zack yelled furiously.   
  
"You're no match for him!" Rio yelled back. "His outfit is marked with the Viper!" Rio yelled once again.   
  
"Don't worry I can take him out!" Zack yelled very angrily. Then he ran at the man at a high rate speed, and then he jumped for a strike from the air. "He's mine" Zack said, as he came down, but the man had jumped backwards.   
  
"Oh no!" Rio screamed, running to the fight. Rio blocked the blow that might of killed Zack. "Zack get out of here!" Rio yelled struggling to hold Lee's fists. But it was to late; Lee found an open spot on Rio and went for it.   
  
"Big mistake boy" Lee said smiling, and then he threw Rio off balance and kicked him to the wall. Rio was in much pain.   
  
"Rio!" Alice screamed running to the silver haired boy. Zack watched the blood from Rio's mouth in shock.   
  
"You monster!" Zack screamed, then he ran to Lee and tried to kick him, but Lee was too skilled and blocked.   
  
"You are mine now!" Lee yelled laughing, then he kicked swiftly and Zack tripped, and the time came Lee grabbed him in the air and then Zack came crushing to the ground. Lee laughed triumphantly.   
  
"You-You're not going to bring Fantasia so easily" Rio said struggling to stay up.   
  
"It's useless to try and stop me" Lee said laughing. But then Rio stood straight up surprisingly and flexed his muscles and then all the dust came off him.   
  
"Well if you want to fight me, try as hard as you can" Lee said laughing once again.   
  
"I'll be sure I dont hold anything back" he said furiously, then it started, Rio and Lee ran at each other at amazing speeds.   
  
"So you're from Tigroo" Lee a said. "I want an answer!" Lee yelled throwing a punch at Rio.   
  
"Here's my answer!" Rio yelled as he punched Lee, Lee staggered.   
  
"And here's your mistake!" he yelled, then he kicked Lee off of his feet, and then he grabbed Lees legs and slammed Lee to the concrete ground.   
  
"Get him Rio!" Alice yelled. Rio threw a punch at Lee's face but then Lee barely dodged and Rio found his hand cracking the concrete.   
  
"You are a very skilled Tigroo" Lee commented. "But then" he grabbed Rio's leg and threw him to the warehouse garage door.   
  
"But you stand no chance against me" Lee said wiping the blood form his mouth, then he jumped landing on Rio. Blood came flying out of Rio's mouth.   
  
"Rio!" Alice said getting ready to run to Rio, then Rio turned to look at Alice.   
  
"Alice! Watch out!" Rio screamed. Then two mean grabbed her arms and dragged her away. "Where are you taking her?! Rio screamed.  
  
"We're takin' her with us" The two man answered and chuckled. Rio ran after them but was tripped by Lee, he was then picked up and punched in the face. Rio got to his knees and slowly to his feet, he was hit by a kick and was sent into the concrete wall; chipping pieces off of the solid stone and resulting in cuts on his left cheek and bloody hands from the sharp rocks when he landed. He got up angrily and looked up at Lee seeing a devilish smile on his face, Rio was furious.  
  
"You bastard, I'll kill you!" He ran up at Lee and sent him an invitational fake kick which ended with a second, Lee had blocked it and started to block the other kicks. Rio couldn't think of what he could do, Lee was just so good, he looked up at the ceiling and saw a crate hanging, he looked and found the pad, but not before he was punched under the jaw sending him crashing into glass and onto the now blody ground. Rio was barely intact with what was happening, he slowly got up to his feet and stood up, Lee was now behind him waiting to kick him back out; he had thought Rio was worst than he really was. Lee sent a kick once Rio turned but was shocked at how Rio had quickly ducked down and grabbed his ankle, this made Lee use his own force to slam right into the control panel, his face blody, it was too bad that the control panel was turned off. Rio grabbed Lee and tossed him to the ground as hard as he could, this made te concrete ground crumple, he took the pad and pressed the red button, the crate jerked, then it went falling down. All it was, was a one second scream before it had crushed Lee, Rio wasn't impressed, but then he remembered about Alice.  
  
"Oh no.. Alice!" He quickly ran to Zack, which was slowly recovering, and put his arm around his shoulder and picked him up, he brought him to the car and they went off for Alice.  
  
Rio spot the car he had taken a glimpse of before he was brutaly attacked, and started to race for it, but not too fast. They had stopped and he quickly got out of the car with his Uzi, when they got out they were shocked, Rio and Zack stood there, guns at both of their heads.  
  
"Good bye.." Rio said pulling the trigger sending blood on the seat of the car. Zack smiled and put the guy in a head lock and beat him until he was dead with the butt of his hand gun. Alice was in the back, tied up and crying, when she saw Rio she was so surprised to see him that when they cut her lose she screamed in relief to see him again.  
  
"So... What now?" Zack said smiling, and they all laughed. 


End file.
